


It started with pizza

by Akira_Is_Typing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Is_Typing/pseuds/Akira_Is_Typing
Summary: God, I hate this grocery store. I hate this small town. I hate my annoying little sister. And I hate that beautiful girl staring at my from down the aisle. Wait... beautiful? My name is Ciara Wheeler, and I am straight. 100%, definitely... most likely... possibly... straight?





	1. Deli Meat Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I started this story a few years ago as a way to kinda come to terms with some things, and I still think it's pretty sweet, so I though I should finish it and share! Keep in mind, the first few parts are a few years old, so if you notice the writing style change part way through, you'll know why.
> 
> Also, the title will make sense eventually, don't worry 🖤❤

"Ava, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of people’s way!” I pull my younger sister out of the way of the oncoming cart and apologize with a smile to the old lady pushing past us. She glares as she walks past, and I frown, confused. Why is everyone here so grumpy? This is the third death stare I’ve gotten in the five minutes we’ve been in this small town grocery store.  
I slump against the freezer with my arms folded across my chest, scanning the small building with an irritated huff. There are too many people in here for such a small town. How can there possibly be this many old ladies in a tiny town of 913 people?  
My wandering eyes scan the isles, and I think about how if I had came here myself, I could have been done and home by now. But no, instead my sister, grandmother and I are having an ‘adventure’, as Ava had put it. I roll my eyes at the thought and let out another sigh, turning to look at my grandmother. She is slowly checking the dates on every single package of food, trying to find the freshest one. Not only is she taking forever, but her cart is blocking almost the entire isle, so people are having difficulty getting around us. I try to make up for her accidental carelessness with kind smiles and apologies to everyone who passes, but almost every person just glares and pushes past. Naturally, being the testy girl I am, I glare right back at them until they look away first.  
“Sorry girls, I know this must be boring. I just want to make sure we’re eating the best food we can be,” says our grandmother.  
“Oh, that’s fine Gramma, we dont mind. Take your time.” That is a complete lie. I definitely mind, and so does anyone else trying to move in this tiny store.  
Eventually, four unintentional staring and glaring contests later, my grandma finishes her internal deli meat debate and starts moving to the next part of the store.  
The three of us head towards the bakery section, which thankfully has much bigger isles and more room for the grouchy old ladies to get past. As we roam around, my eyes devour everything they fly over, which is everything in sight. My mind runs a million miles a minute, as per usual. I see food, and I start to wonder how it was made. I see an employee, and I think about how I would do if I was in their position. I see shelves, and I consider how I would have made them differently. I see an old man with tanned arms, overalls and crutches and immediately label him a farmer and imagine what his life might be like.  
I’ve always loved the idea of being a farmer. It seemed like a strange choice of job to me when I was young, but as I’ve gotten older it’s become more and more appealing.  
The farmer is standing with an older woman, most likely his wife, and two young girls, probably his daughters. They look to be about the same age as me and my own sister, the younger girl around 9 and the older around 15. The younger girl looks almost identical to my own sister Ava, with long curly blond hair, an extremely thin figure, and bright blue eyes. The only difference visible from where I am is her nose. It’s slightly thicker than my sisters, and covered in a dense coating of freckles.  
My eyes continue on, rising to see the older sister. As soon as I look at her, I freeze. She is… I don’t know. For the first time in possibly my entire life, my mind draws a blank. My brain never stops thinking, no matter how hard I try to turn it off, but here I am, staring, star-struck and empty minded.  
I don’t understand. My brain suddenly seems to turn back on, and it’s making up for the lost time by bombarding me with a million thoughts at once. I rub my temples and try to slow my thinking, without success. Why is this happening to me? Does it have to do with her? How is she doing this? It makes no sense. What about her is making me feel so strange? Sure, she looks nice, but there’s no way I find her attractive. I’m a girl, girls like boys, end of story. That’s how it works.  
But if that’s true… why do I find myself glancing back at her every few seconds?


	2. Maybe, but maybe not

I need to leave this place. This is getting ridiculous. Everywhere I go, this girl seems to follow me. My heart has been racing for the past 20 minutes, and it shows no sign of slowing down, especially if everywhere I look my eyes meet her big blue ones.   
I’ve long since ran away from my grandmother and Ava so I can have some time to think. I’m so confused and, for some reason, feeling… scared. I need to calm myself and get the situation under control so I can stop this madness. It’s just some random girl, I don’t even know her. We could be nothing alike. For all I know, we could be completely opposites.  
But we could also be completely alike. We could like the same foods, and hate the same celebrities, and have the same taste in music, and have the same passions, and have the same ambitions, and… but that’s highly unlikely. Complete wishful thinking.  
But what if it’s not? What if we—  
My thoughts are interrupted when a bunch of cracker boxes fall at my feet. I stare at them for a moment before realizing I should probably do something, so I bend over to pick them up, looking at the old woman who knocked them over in the process. She glares down at me, watching me clean up her mess without offering to help or even apologizing. I recognize her as one of the people I glared at earlier when they tried to push past my grandmother, and I realize I'm not surprised by her lack of empathy.  
I finish collecting the boxes as I roll my eyes, meeting a pair of big blue ones while I do. I get distracted and stare into them for a few seconds too long, not noticing my grip on the boxes slipping. They fall out of my hands, snapping me out of my daze, and I rush to collect them again. I look up at the girl again and notice her smirking to herself, a tint of red on her face. I stare at her again, noticing heat rising to my own cheeks, a small grin on my own face.  
The old woman standing above me clears her throat, motioning to the boxes still on the ground. I quickly put them where they belong on the shelf and rush out of the aisle, running to find my grandmother and to get away from those eyes and that smirk. My heart and head are both pounding, and I decide to try and busy myself with helping my grandma get through her shopping list in less than three hours.  
Everywhere I go, every isle we roll our cart down, she seems to be there. I try and try to ignore her, but it’s hard when everywhere I look, there she is. I check my reflection in a freezer door, thinking maybe there is something wrong with me that could explain her following and staring, like a smudge on my face or a big knot in my hair, but I see nothing.  
“What are we looking at?” My sister walks up, peering into the freezer I’m using as a mirror.  
“What, don’t you see it?” I respond with a smirk.  
“No... point at what I’m supposed to be looking at.”  
“I’m looking right here.” I point at her own reflection, trying my best to seem serious. “Do you see it? Isn’t it strange-looking?”  
“Just tell me what it is!” she practically screams.  
“It’s this, right here!” I give her a light, playful smack on her cheek, grinning at her. She glares up at me, cradling her face as if it were actually hurt.  
“Because you did that, you have to give me a hug. It’s only fair,” she says with a pout. She knows how much I hate being touched, especially getting hugged, but constantly tries to find excuses to touch me anyways.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Well then you at least have to let me give you a hug.”  
“You can try, but good luck to you.”  
As soon as the words leave my mouth, Ava lunges forward and tries to hug me. Fortunately for me, she tries to pull stunts like this almost constantly, so I’ve gotten good at avoiding them. I take one step to the side, and she goes flying face first into the freezers. I laugh, and she immediately spins to glare at me. I shrug as she rubs her nose before moving towards me again, trying to catch me off guard. I easily grab her arms and simply hold them until she gives up and stalks back to the cart. She sticks her tongue out as I smirk at her, but her eyes shift behind me as laughter starts to sound. I shift so I can use the freezer in front of me as a mirror to see who is laughing, and instantly recognize those eyes. I stiffen, refusing to turn around. I close my eyes and count to ten, trying to calm my racing heart and stomach full of butterflies.  
Eventually, I turn around to check on my mystery girl, breathing a sigh of relief when I see she is gone. We continue our shopping in peace, but only because I refuse to lift my eyes from the ground.  
At least… I try not to. I just can’t keep myself from looking for those big blue eyes.


	3. Thats the End of That... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the pre-made chapters. Everything from this point on is freshly written!

Finally, after two hours of torturous shopping, ‘adventuring’, and unwanted eye-contact with a certain girl, we finally make our way to the front of the store. At this point I am completely fed up with my grandmother’s dawdling, so I decide on a checkout myself and pull our cart towards it.  
Ever since I was young, I’ve had a tradition with my grandfather on the other side of my family of going to the store together every night. It may sound simple, but it became a very important part of my day and life, and because of it I like to consider myself a ‘professional grocery shopper’.  
Using these self-acclaimed skills, I quickly throw our stuff onto the conveyor and once it’s scanned, sort it into bags while my grandmother pays. Of course, I finish my job long before she even starts hers, so I stand at the end of the checkout with my arms crossed. I close my eyes and take a breath, dreading having to waste two more hours in another store after this one.  
My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on my forearm. I groan and open my eyes to acknowledge whoever wanted my attention, and of course I see Ava staring back at me. “Who is that lady with the red face that keeps looking at you?”  
“Red face? That's not creepy at all.” I roll my eyes and look around, curious as to who this red-faced woman is. After a few seconds, I’m still completely clueless and look back to my sister. “Who the heck are you talking about?  
Ava immediately points a few rows away, and I follow her finger to a pair of familiar blue eyes. I quickly look away, feeling my cheeks get warm. “It’s rude to point at people, kid,” I say as I smack Ava’s arm back to her side. She glares back at me, hitting my arm away and turning back to our grandmother. I sneak a glance back up towards ‘the red faced lady’, and the mystery girl is blushing with the same smirk as before plastered on her face. I flash her a smile, which I instantly regret. I turn around hastily, breathing heavily.  
“Hey! Now your face is red too!” Ava exclaims.  
“Thanks weirdo,” I mumble as I pick up the majority of our bags and turn towards the exit. A wave of relief washes over me as we near the doors, but is quickly replaced with a sinking feeling as I notice the girl standing at the end of another checkout between me and my escape. To get out of here, I will have to walk directly past her, which is absolutely terrifying. I can feel my heartbeat getting faster with each step I take, and I mentally scold myself. All I'm doing is walking past her. She’s a total stranger, and a girl. There is no reason to be this anxious.  
I decide my best option would be to speed past her, avoiding eye contact at all costs, but naturally my body decides to do the exact opposite. I stare into her eyes with a smirk on my face as I near her. Once I am as close to her as I’m going to get, I decide that since I don’t live anywhere near this town and I’ll never see her again, I’m going to take a risk; I gaze into her gorgeous blue eyes and blow her a kiss. Her face instantly reddens even more than it already was and she stares back. I choose to take it a little further and wink, face heating up as I do so. She just stares, face as red as can possibly be, until I am completely out of sight.  
I spin around and speed walk to the car, face hot and heart racing. Why the hell would I think that was a good idea? I have no interest in her, we’re both girls, and I’m totally, 100%... most likely… possibly… straight? I frown, extremely confused.  
“Ciara, are you feeling ok? You’re bright red,” my grandmother asks, the concern on her face obvious.  
“Oh, sorry, I got distracted. Just thinking.” I throw the last of the bags into the trunk of my grandmother’s car and slide into the cramped back seat. My sister insisted that I sit beside her rather than in the front, and while I tried to refuse, my grandmother insisted. So here I am, long legs bent at an awkward and slightly painful angle. I let my head fall back against my headrest while I rub my face, still in shock after the stunt I just pulled. I roll my eyes and try to brush it off. After all, I was right. I’ll never have to see her again, so no harm done.  
I close my eyes and lean my head against the window, waiting for my shopping companions to get in. I’m jolted out of my thoughts for the tenth time today by my sister knocking on my window. I mouth the word ‘what’, to which she points towards the front of the car. I follow her directions and see none other than the mystery girl loading groceries into her truck, casually glancing back at our car every few seconds.  
My eyes widen and I try to do anything but meet her gaze, unsuccessfully. As a last resort, I whip out my phone and busy myself with explaining the events of the last few hours to a few friends.  
Finally, after what seems like an eternity, we leave the scene of the crime. I let out a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding as we head to the destination of our next ‘adventure’. As strange as it may be, I’m left feeling sad as we drive further and further from the small store. Even though I didn’t even know the girl behind them, I’m really going to miss those bright blue eyes.


End file.
